Bib Fortuna
Bib Fortuna was a male Twi'lek from Ryloth. Bib served as a majordomo to Jabba Desilijic Tiure for many years. Considering he served Jabba for decades, it is unsurprising that few in the galaxy hated the Hutt as much as he did—the Twi'lek majordomo had tried many times unsuccessfully to have Jabba killed. A member of the Una Clan, Bib Fortuna was friendly with many B'omarr monks in Jabba's Palace—when he died, his brain was forcibly removed from his body by the ancient religious order, and placed in a jar for the enlightenment process. Appearances *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Podracing Tales'' *[[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 12: Outlander, Part 6'' *''Star Wars 20: Twilight, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 21: Twilight, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''This Crumb for Hire'' *''Fire Ring Race'' *''Shinbone Showdown'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Shadows in the Force'' * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Scoundrels'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' * * * *''A New Beginning'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *"The One That Got Away" *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *[[Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''Epilogue: Whatever Became Of...?'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''The Last Command (comics)'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' Category:Twi'leks Category:Residents of Nar Shaddaa Category:Males Category:Majordomos Category:Servants of Jabba Desilijic Tiure's Criminal Empire Category:Members of the Desilijic Kajidic Category:Slavers Category:Tatooinians Category:B'omarr Monks Category:Criminals Category:Cyborgs